


dude, shut up

by place_bo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, i think it’s angst, idk TAGS, it’s name is bacon, jongdae has a cat, lots of fluff though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/place_bo/pseuds/place_bo
Summary: jongdae has always been the one who’s told to shut up, but for once in his life, he isn’t the bad guy.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> took this fic from my wattpad, it’s still on wattpad, wattpad sucks, it’s now on here and wattpad ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

  
kim jongdae's a simple man. he lives in a simple apartment. in a simple town. and has a simple job, sort of. however, his next door neighbour, who is the biggest jerk on this planet, pushes all of jongdae's buttons. so, jongdae, a person who likes simple over complicated, has decided that he hates this person more than any person in the world.

but why? why does jongdae hate this person so much? honestly, he's never even met his neighbour. he doesn't want to, and he certainly can't think of any excuse to why he should. except maybe to bash their face in.

jongdae's little dispute happened a few weeks ago as he was getting ready for his beauty sleep. he was laying in bed with a green tea face mask on watching the new episode of weekly idol (why were rookie groups so awkward?) and enjoying his night. he thought his day was over, no more stress or annoying friends who show up while you're naked, don't ask. except this was what he thought. he could hear the slight thumping of bass on his wall, not that he minded, other people lived here. but it was getting late, and jongdae knew that dicks like this person would eventually turn it up.

and so his suspicions were correct. after about five minutes of a quiet rumble, it rose in volume until the poor guy's bed was shaking, an exact replica to how jongdae was in pure frustration. jongdae was in his pyjamas. he was cold. he had a face mask on for christ's sake. how was he going to tell his neighbour to turn his shitty 2009 dubstep music down?

jongdae took some deep breaths in and out. don't make this complicated. just knock on the wall and tell him to turn it down. he raised his fist up to the wall and lightly tapped on it.

"hey, could you turn it down a bit? it's getting late and..." jongdae stopped talking. the music wasn't getting any quieter. he sighed and let his head fall back.

a second later the song paused and a voice came from the other side of the wall, "what?" the person called out. this was jongdae's chance to tell them to shut up or piss off.

"it's late, and your music's loud and it sucks." jongdae calmly replied. if this didn't work, he was going to have to punch someone.

"oh, sorry buddy. i'll keep it down. goodnight." and the music turned off.

jongdae was proud. getting ready for bed and slipping into the covers, the feeling of telling someone off made falling asleep a bit easier that night.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

which leaves us here. in jongdae's living room. it had been a hard day at work with demanding customers and moody coworkers. he was curled up on his lounge, his head in his best friends lap. and he definitely wasn't talking shit about the person next door.

"yeol, he doesn't shut up."

"maybe actually go next door to talk to him?"

"but he's an asshole and assholes still don't listen."

"how do you even know that? he doesn't know that you have a face care routine every damn night."

"you're right. i should leave a note under his door saying, 'hey pal, my face needs to be as loud and bright as your music so shut up'."

"no, that's not how it works," chanyeol paused, "i don't know why you're so scared of him."

"because he listens to stuff my mum would listen to?"

"or you're scared he's going to bash your face in?"

"no, his voice sounds too young to be violent, i know these kinds of thi-." jongdae stopped talking, not because he could hear music, but because there was an evident knock at the door.

chanyeol stood up, "i'll get it incase it's your lover boy."

"but he's never been here before, and keep my business out of your fat mouth." jongdae called out while chanyeol walked to the door. he laid still on the lounge as he could hear a muffled conversation between chanyeol and the mysterious person outside his apartment. what if it was his neighbour? what if he was complaining because he could hear jongdae talking smack about him? he listened for a few more seconds until he could hear his best friend making kissing sounds.

"chanyeol," jongdae said, "is that my cat?"

"yes."

"why do you have bacon?"

"because your neighbour found him in the hallway and assumed he was yours so he brought him back. also the guy is pretty attractive, i'd smash."

jongdae sighed, "go for it."

"but he's definitely your type." chanyeol replied, a grin replacing his normal smile.

"i don't have a type."

" you have one now." his friend chirped, "i wouldn't mind giving up my position for your favourite person if it means you're happy."

"never once in my years of knowing you have i said you're my favourite person, but thanks." jongdae would never admit this, but as much as he's gay, his number one person would always be the love of his life, sunmi.

"then who is? who could possibly replace THE park chanyeol? the legend himself? and if you say some female idol i'll throw bacon out your window."

jongdae stifled a laugh, "it's baekhyun. he's my favourite." he smiled at the man still holding his precious cat.

"baekhyun? my boyfriend? no he's mine, get your own boyfriend."

"pfft, no. i'm happy by myself. bacon and i are perfect soulmates."

chanyeol looked unamused, "bacon hates you? maybe that's why he escaped?"

"excuse you, i know my cat better than anyone. when i first got him, he tried to rip my face off when he saw your ugly ass." chanyeol snorted at that. jongdae smiled fondly. he had met chanyeol 8 years ago. the lanky giant and him were only 16 at the time and bonded over their similar passion for music. jongdae recalls the time they met every once in a while to remind himself how much his best friend had changed over the years...

...and jongdae wouldn't trade their friendship for anything in the world. chanyeol may have been an extremely tall idiot, but he was reliable and actually had good jokes.

"hey dae, why didn't the skeleton go to the ball."

"jesus christ chanyeol, what?" jongdae seethed. the amount of times he's heard this joke was more times he's heard chanyeol gush over his boyfriend.

"they had no body to go with."

"get out of my apartment and take your shitty jokes with you."

and just like that, after a few days of jokes and arguing over which 90's artist was better, the two of them were inseparable. they do basically everything together, and jongdae would be lying if he said chanyeol wasn't his other half. from helping him deal with his first break up to realising he liked dick, to finally adopting bacon, jongdae and chanyeol were two peas in a pod.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter bam. enjoy (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

  
7 times. jongdae had complained 7 times to his landlord over the dude next door. that's one complaint each day. and you know who was still in the building? mr shitty music. he was currently walking down to the 'reception' (except it wasn't exactly reception, it was just more like the 'landlord chick had weekly complaints from jongdae' desk) to have his daily chat with her.

"mr kim, you do know other people have complained about your noise too." the 'receptionist' said. she looked stoic. she always did. jongdae loves a stoic woman. only if he liked women, that is.

jongdae smirked, "yes, but you see, those complaints are from my friend chanyeol."

she peered up at jongdae through her thick rimmed glasses, "mr park has never, in his time staying here, complained about anyone."

"bullshit!" jongdae yelled

"don't swear at me." she snapped.

"sorry. listen. chanyeol is my best friend. he's probably complained before. who else would?"

"mr kim? the one who lives next to you?"

"you mean 2009 dubstep guy?" jongdae was confused. who the fuck was mr kim?

reception lady sighed. "yes, your next door neighbour, the one you're always complaining about," she stopped to glare at jongdae, "he's such a nice man, but because he's violating my rules and you're sending in these complaints, he's going to have to leave if you keep it up."

jongdae brightened up at that, "what? leave? you mean like, find another place to go? i won't have to deal with his music anymore?"

"yes, mr kim. gone for good."

and honestly, jongdae felt his stomach drop a little. was he going to be the cause of some random dude losing his home? hell, jongdae didn't even know his backstory, why he was here. sure, jongdae moved because he was a responsible adult and had his own future ahead of him, but this person could be an axe murderer on the loose. he didn't want to die if he got his neighbour kicked out. jongdae was too young to die, and who would feed bacon?

"mr kim? hello?" 'receptionist' lady called out to him, clicking her fingers in front of his face.

jongdae snapped out of his daze, "wha-? hi? yes hi. sorry. i should be on my way."

"good. i have things to do." and she put her head down.

"wait, he's complained about me?"

"leave!"

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

later that day, jongdae watched in disgust as his best friends sat on his lounge. why was jongdae disgusted? they weren't keeping it g rated.

that's right. g rated.

next to jongdae was his most recently made friend, sehun. he was quiet. sort of. he was cheerful and bright and young. sehun also loved dogs more than he loved people. jongdae liked him even more for that. they became friends pretty quickly after sehun moved into the building. chanyeol came across him one morning, and if jongdae could recall correctly, he said to the boy,

'i'm gay, you're gay, my friends are gay, nice to meet you, i'm chanyeol.’

jongdae can also recall slapping chanyeol after that.

and it turns out sehun wasn't really gay. or straight. he was like jongdae. simple. he was almost too simple, that even relationships were complicated for him. so he sat down with his dog and said to himself, 'fuck it, who needs love when dogs give it to you anyways?'. at least, that's how jongdae thought it went.

jongdae was kinda grateful sehun showed up. not just in the building, but to his apartment. because if chanyeol and baekhyun kept this up, jongdae would've had to go next door to protect his poor virgin eyes.

"dae?"

"that's my name don't wear it out."

sehun laughed a bit at that. at least he appreciated jongdae's sense of humour, "you keep zoning out, are you okay?"

"yeah.." jongdae paused, "i'm okay."

"are you sure? we can go for a walk if you want." sehun asked in concern.

"nah, i don't trust bacon alone with them." jongdae replied as his tipped his head towards the two lovebirds. they were now cuddling, and he didn't mind this because it was child friendly, but it made jongdae feel a bit lonely.

chanyeol suddenly snapped out of his daze, "jongdae, you should go to a gay bar or something."

it was almost like he could read jongdae's mind.

"yeah! go meet some guys. i know you like them with nice asses." baekhyun piped in.

"both of you either shut up or get out of my house."

"okay sorry, sorry."

sehun slowly stood up and stretched for a second before looking at the time on his phone, "i should probably get going. vivi might be lonely, and i've probably invaded too long."

jongdae rose from his seat too and walked sehun over to the door, "come over any time, yeah? i'm always here, except for when i'm working. or just invite yourself in. bacon seems to like you." jongdae gave him a warm smile as he quickly glanced at his cat.

“i’ll take you up on that offer,” sehun grinned. “sweet dreams.”

“but it’s only 3-.” and jongdae was stopped by the door.

he heard a yell from the lounge, “can we stay a bit longer?”

jongdae sighed. he seemed to be doing that a lot lately now that he had more stress upon him.

“i don’t know chanyeol, you basically live here now. you’ve even taken over my favourite seat.”

“but it’s a love seat. you have no one to share it with.” baekhyun joined in. a (presumably) high five was heard a second later.

“i take that all back, leave.”

loud laughter erupted from the two.

but somehow, jongdae still didn’t recognise the silent apartment next to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is sort of 300 words shorter than the first chapter and that’s mainly because school went back today and i’m already stressing and aH. so i’m sorry if there’s mistakes and shit i’m very tired lol.


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongdae meets a cat. and a person

"what do you mean you're out of stock?"

"i'm sorry sir, the last copy was taken earlier today. we'll be getting in more sometime next week."

all jongdae wanted to do at this current point in time was jump off a cliff. all he did was walk in and sit down at the front desk of the small music shop. but now he was being harassed by a customer who was furious over the missing one direction cd's.

"that's ridiculous. my daughters birthday is in 2 days and now i can't even get her a gift." the customer looked angry, and jongdae was kind of fearing for his life.

"we can get your number and give you a call when we get some in?"

"do you not listen? i need them now."

jongdae tried so hard not to sigh. his patience was running out faster lately. mr kim hadn't been loud ever since his friends were over the day before. even this morning he was silent.

"please, sir. if you need it so desperately, go to another store. we don't have them."

"i demand to see your manager about this issue. i should also talk to him about firing his shitty employees."

jongdae also wanted to cry. he was starting to think he was in a worse mood than the asshole he was talking to. jongdae stood up, he had to be professional, and started heading to the mangers room.

"where are you going?" the man yelled after him.

"to get the manger so your precious cd's come in faster, you dickhead."

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"jongdae.. i dont know how many times i need to tell you this, but stop swearing at customers. you're giving me more reasons to fire you, which i won't because you're basically my only employee, and you're making us lose business." 

jongdae expected this. a firm scolding from his boss was always necessary after a shift. he was used to it now though. he knew it was wrong, to swear at customers, but it was needed. and that's exactly what jongdae said,

"yeah, but i'm not about to let myself be tread on like i'm a fucking garden." he scoffed. jongdae loves his job, and his boss was nice. the pay was actually good considering he was one of the two only workers.

"please. we get bad ratings every week."

"and?"

"i'll fire you."

jongdae bit his lip. he couldn't keep arguing. he inhaled deeply, "i'm sorry, you know what i'm like. i'll stop swearing at customers. give me one more chance."

his boss slightly smiled, "i understand dae. go home, it's the end of your shift. we can discuss this a bit more later."

jongdae was already walking away.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

"hey, kitty."

jongdae was down the road from his apartment, however, he had spotted a small kitten and was now completely occupied. jongdae ran his fingers through the animal's black fur.

"i'd take you home with me, but bacon would get mad," he cooed, "maybe chanyeol can take you? or baekhyun. no, baekhyun might kill you."

jongdae awed as the small creature nuzzled his hand. it was peaceful while he sat with it for a few minutes. eventually, the kitten scampered away when a truck drove past. jongdae frowned, accepting that it was gone, and continued walking home.

however, another thing stopped jongdae on his way home.

a man was sitting outside the building jongdae lived in, a suitcase next to him. jongdae couldn't hear him properly, but he was certain the man was crying.

shit. jongdae had never been good with people crying. panic settled in his stomach. how do you comfort someone?

"hello? uh, are you okay?"

he didn't get a verbal reply. just a sniffle. and a shake of the head. 

frustrating.

"could i help you?" jongdae asked. if he wasn't going to get a reply, what was the point of standing there? he went to walk away until he heard a mumble.

"..come again?"

"i was kicked out of my apartment." the man repeated, looking up at jongdae. now he could see his face properly. his eyes were red and his cheeks looked wet. it was obvious he had been there for a while.

"oh."

"yeah."

jongdae fidgeted with his hands, "do you know how?"

"how i got kicked out?"

"yeah."

"no."

"oh."

the man sighed, "i'm not one to tell a stranger about my whole life story, but you seem cool. my name is minseok, and i'm bisexual."

jongdae smiled, "that's cool. i'm gay."

"we're off to a good start then," minseok began, "i came out to my mother.."

"and she kicked you out?"

"...basically."

jongdae laughed at that. not in a mean way. he wasn't that heartless. like a sympathy laugh.

"that's harsh. it must've hurt."

minseok pursed his lips, "not really. she was kind of a bitch. i think she suspected i was gay ever since i watched that one dan and phil video."

"...huh."

"anyways, my father was also kind of a dickhead. he was never at home and even when he was he neglected us. i may dislike my mother, but i hope she left him."

"jesus, your family sounds rude."

and that was when the conversation ended.

until jongdae started laughing again.

"woah, i'm horrible. it's cold and we're still sitting here. you wanna come inside for a drink or something? i'm warning you, but i hate coffee and tea, so i only have hot chocolate."

minseok let out a giggle.

you heard that right. 

a g i g g l e. 

jongdae just met him, but he kind of died a little bit.

"sure. that sounds great. just don't murder me."

jongdae grinned, "no promises."  
ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

**Author's Note:**

> that’s it. first chapter. i’m proud? really proud.
> 
> i started writing this fic for like, 50 other ships but then my annoying ass was like nO xiuchen or nothing.
> 
> so now it’s xiuchen aND THATS FINAL.
> 
> and i know it seems there’s love between jongdae and chanyeol but i swear they’re just besties believe me
> 
> ily bye


End file.
